


Blood in the Forest

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: spanking_world, F/F, F/M, Forest Sex, Multi, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For Spanking_world's Valentine's challenge.</p><p>Alice spies on Edward and Bella having sex in the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Forest

Alice didn't really know herself if she had intended to find them. She knew they'd be out here. And she knew what they'd likely be doing. But she had just gone out for some air. Just a run in the forest. Just some time alone.

That was probably a lie.

Now matter how innocent or otherwise her intent she was here now.

Watching.

Alice Cullen knew she should look away. But she didn't.

Edward was on his back. Bella was sucking his cock. Both husband and wife were naked. From her perch half-way up a tree some distance away she could see the blood. Both of them had splashes of it on their pale skin.

Bella kept grabbing the rabbit they'd killed and squeezing it, coating Edward's hard dick with blood before taking it in her mouth again and sucking vigorously. Alice smiled. Bella was certainly virginal no longer. She was fucking Edward with her mouth like she already had a lifetime of practice rather than just a couple of years.

Alice felt a twinge of guilt watching them like this. It wasn't polite to spy like some pervert on her adoptive brother and sister-in-law. Jasper would most likely have had a few disappointed words for her if he knew what she was doing.

Alice stayed. Bella kept up her cock sucking. Edward occasionally gave a little moan. Sometimes when the wind blew just right a beam of sunlight would make its way between the thick cover of leaves and cross over the lovers. The beam would cause their pale skin to shimmer and sparkle.

Edward pulled Bella up, pulling her up on top of him. They kissed. Edward cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples for a few seconds before both hands went to her ass. He squeezed and pulled her to him.

Alice heard Bella's moan when his cock penetrated her. She shifted. She felt heat between her own legs. Bella rode Edward hard, getting faster and faster. To the human eye they would have been almost a blur in their rapid fucking.

Without really thinking about it Alice's left hand slipped down the front of her pants and underwear. She felt herself slick.

Bella and Edward were grunting and moaning loudly. Suddenly Edward flipped them, without missing a beat, he kept pounding her. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Alice slowly circled her clit with her middle finger. She bit her bottom lip. Her unblinking golden eyes on the fucking couple.

Bella cried especially loud, Alice was reasonably sure she was having an orgasm by the look on her face. Edward slowed and eventually stopped. They kissed tenderly. It was the kissing of two people completely and immortally in love.

Alice was touching her clit directly now. She was so aroused she was worried a breeze in the wrong direction might send a tell-tale scent across the air to Bella and Edward's enhanced senses.

Edward grabbed the rabbit, leaving Bella on her back. He dripped blood over her breasts and abdomen then thickly covered her cunt and the inside of her thighs with it. Even from a distance Alice could see enough to know that she wanted to bury her face and feast between Bella's legs. She told herself off for such a thought. And she kept playing with her clit.

Alice watched Edward put his mouth on Bella's body. He sucked on her bloody nipples. Alice rubbed her clit harder. She imagined Edward doing that to her. She imagined being the one doing it to Bella. Jasper and Alice had never played with blood in that way. With Jasper's issues of control associating blood and sex had never come up. Now she wished that it had. She watched with utter want as Edward licked and sucked on Bella's tits then down her stomach. He didn't leave a drop of the blood in his wake.

Bella had her eyes closed while this was happening, but she suddenly opened them. And she was looking right at Alice.

Their eyes met. Alice froze. Bella smiled.

Edward looked round and saw her too. She felt a chill of dread flash up her spine, embarrassed to the extreme that she had been caught masturbating to them. She hurriedly yanked her hand out from the front of her pants.

Bella and Edward shared a look, and exchanged words that she couldn't hear. Alice felt a coil of tension within. She was ready to run. She was prepared to get as far away from here as possible and wallow in her shame. She was about to flee when the couple looked at her again, and gestured for her to come to them.

Alice gathered her courage to face them then got down from the tree and slowly walked to them. She couldn't look at them. She couldn't handle the horror of being caught like this. "I was just running through the forest, I saw, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," Bella said cutting her off.

"It's okay," Edward said too. Alice let herself look at them and saw no trace of anger or anything negative at all in their expressions.

She saw Bella take Edward's hand and squeeze. The two naked vampires looked at each other again. Edward gave a little nod.

"You could...join us," Bella said.

Alice's mind stopped racing. It came to a complete halt. Wait. Did she just say...

"Join us," Edward nodded.

Oh. Bella really had said it. And now so had Edward. Alice frowned in confusion and conflict. This was not what was meant to happen when you got caught out being a pervert. She opened her mouth and a strange 'nughhh?' sound came out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Edward said.

"But if you want to...we want you to," Bella was looking at Alice in a way she'd never see her look at her before. Unless Alice was very much mistaken her sister-in-law and friend was looking at her like she wanted to pin her to the ground and perform every wanton act of lust known to vampire kind on her. Alice went through about a hundred different feelings all at once. Amongst them: Gulit. Jasper. Lust. Fear. Love. Embarrassment. Awkwardness. Horny. Hunger. Joy. Sorrow. Darkness. Need.

Her eyes scanned over Edward and Bella's nudity. She wanted them. There was no escaping that truth. She wanted to be with them. To do the forbidden with them. One time wouldn't hurt anyone. One weak moment was understandable. No one else would ever know.

In the end Alice didn't say anything. She just started taking off her clothes.

Edward reached and cupped Bella's breast as the two of them watched her undress. He pinched the nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

Once naked Alice knelt on the ground beside them.

"You're beautiful," Bella said.

"Thank you. You're very beautiful too Bella."

Edward leaned in and kissed Alice, a light, chaste peck on the cheek.

"If you're going to kiss her, kiss her," Bella said. Alice saw them share another look and they both nodded, both assuring each other they were okay with this. Alice wasn't sure that she was entirely okay with this yet. She glanced at Edward's hard cock, and at Bella's blood coated cunt. Carnal passions stirred within her, overwhelming her rational side.

"Alice?" Edward looked her in the eyes, seeking her permission to take their relationship to a new place. Alice nodded. Their lips came together. Edward continued pinching Bella's nipple as he slid his tongue into Alice's mouth.

After she watched them making out for a while Bella said, "Alice."

Alice turned to her, Edward shifting his lips to her neck. Her eyes met Bella's. She felt a little guilty at having just kissed her friend's husband, but Bella didn't seem to mind at all. Quite the opposite. By the look she was giving her Bella liked very much what she was seeing.

Bella Cullen gestured for Alice to come to her. Alice did, laying on the ground beside her. "Kiss me," Bella said. Alice hesitated. This was another line being crossed. She kissed Bella's lips. Edward smiled, watching his wife and adoptive sister kissing, pleased how quickly they both got into it.

"Wow," said Bella.

Alice laughed. "I didn't know I was that good."

"I've never kissed a girl before," said Bella.

"How was it?" Edward asked, a glint in his eye.

"Wonderful," she pulled Alice in and kissed her again, fingers running through her short hair. Edward pulled on Bella's nipple, stretching it as far as he could before releasing it. Bella broke the kiss with Alice, moaning. They resumed kissing and Edward reached for the rabbit. Alice broke the kiss this time and shuffled back as Edward dripped blood all over Bella again, adding more to the blood already gathered on her pussy.

"Go ahead," Edward said to Alice and gestured to Bella. Alice dipped in and gave Bella's lips another quick kiss then took a lick of blood from her chest. It tasted good, as always, but there was something extra special about taking it from Bella's naked body that made it heavenly. She licked another droplet. Then she circled Bella's right nipple. She saw Edward swooping in to mirror the movements of her tongue on the other breast.

"Oh my god," Bella whimpered, looking down at them both. They almost simultaneously started flicking their tongues over her nipples, then they both started sucking hard. Alice was gentler, and she used her tongue more, swirling it around the peak in her mouth.

Alice wanted more. More blood. More Bella. More lust and sex and more losing herself to being with the other two vampires.

"Go for it," Edward said, picking up on her thoughts. "Taste her all over." He gave Bella's nipple a gentle bite and Alice moved down Bella's body. She lapped up drops of blood from Bella's abdomen, using her full tongue to clean the blood from her pale skin.

A breeze exhaled through the woods, breams of sunlight flashed over the trio, causing their skin to glitter as if covered in the finest diamonds for a few seconds.

Bella spread her legs. Edward kissed her neck, sucking gently before pressing his lips to hers.

Alice took a long lick up the inside of Bella's right thigh, licking up to large blobs of blood. She turned her eyes up to see the husband and wife kissing passionately. Then she looked at Bella's pussy. It was glistening and sticky with blood. Alice, unlike Bella, had been with women before. She'd had a particularly notable affair in New York in 1938 with a vampire who a the time had been sixty-eight years old, but had appeared to be in her early twenties. It had been a wonderful, sexually electric, year together. It had been decades since her last lesbian encounter, but she was sure she had not forgotten the art of eating pussy.

The blood was a new element. Alice licked Bella's left thigh. She inhaled deeply, the smell of blood and Bella's arousal combined was intoxicating. Alice felt a surge of tingling heat in her core, a pure erotic charge that she couldn't fail to act on.

Bella stopped the kissing with an urgent cry of pleasure when Alice dove in between her legs. Alice slurped and lapped the blood eagerly from Bella's cunt. Alice growled. For a few seconds she completely lost control, lost in the taste and the smell of blood and pussy. Edward was kind of taken aback by the almost savage way Alice was attacking his wife's sex.

Alice halted, she looked up at Edward, finding him starting at her. There was blood smeared on her chin and cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but in the blink of an eye Edward was down with her. He licked her cheek, then the other, then took a long lick up her neck over her chin to her lips. He kissed her fiercely, tasting the blood and sexual fluid on her mouth.

"Make her come," he said.

Alice had nothing to say. She was beyond having second thoughts now. She was committed. Alice positioned herself between Bella's legs, on her knees. She ran her hands up the inside Bella's thighs. She met Bella's gaze.

"Make me come Alice," Bella said in a needy whimper. She touched her own breasts, pinching both her nipples. Alice moved her hand further up Bella's spread thighs, she ran her thumbs over the other vampire's labia. 

Edward picked up the rabbit again. More blood dripped onto Bella's pussy, then he swept the rabbit through the air and squeezed. Fat drops of sanguine fluid dribbled down Alice's back and buttocks and down the cleft between her buttocks.

A breeze. A shimmer of light. Alice watched the flash of sparkles flow over Bella's nude form. She parted Bella's wet lower lips with her thumbs and she leaned in close. Fuck she smelled so good. Alice stuck out her tongue and took a long, lingering lick. The blood satisfied one craving, Bella's intimate juices the other.

Edward's hand slipped under her to cup and squeeze Alice's breast.

Alice licked again, and again, all around, slower this time, keeping her urges in check. She relished licking and sucking up every drop of the blood. Edward pinched her nipple. Alice licked. He pinched her nipple again, harder, pulling on it.

"Yes, yes," Alice purred.

Edward sharply tugged on the nipple again then Alice felt his lips and tongue on her back. He was feeding on the blood he had poured on her.

Alice had licked Bella clean of the blood. She kept licking, smiling, every movement of her tongue was slow and considered. She kissed and sucked on Bella's pussy lips with the same tenderness Edward was using on her.

Bella moaned loudly when Alice's tongue touched her clit. "Do you like that?" Alice asked, giving Bella a mischievous grin.

"Don't be a tease," Bella begged.

"No?" Alice flicked at Bella's clitty again. "No teasing?"

Alice heard and felt Edward moving. She felt him licking his way down her back. It felt good. It felt all the better knowing where he was headed.

"No teasing, please," Bella said.

Alice giggled and flicked her tongue over the little nub again, paused and repeated.

"Just remember Alice," Edward said as he quickly ran his tongue up the back of his adoptive sister's leg. "You tease Bella, and there will be consequences. Marital loyalty."

The mention of marital loyalty made Alice think of Jasper. He would be hurt if he found out about this. He would be devastated. Knowing him it could push him over the edge and back into bad habits.

"Don't worry," Edward said, reading her thoughts again. "He'll never know. This is only for today. Let go."

Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again, focusing on the gorgeous pussy before her. She smiled. She flicked Bella's clit once more.

"Edward, she's teasing me again."

"Alice..."

Alice felt Edward's tongue come into contact with her ass.

"I'm just having fun Edward."

In five quick licks he had cleared all her left buttock.

Alice kissed lightly all around Bella's pussy.

"She's still being a fucking tease," Bella complained.

Put of nowhere Edward spanked Alice's left buttock. Alice yelped and looked back over her shoulder at Edward with a shocked expression. Edward just gave her a grin and spanked her again, hard. "You liked that," he said.

Alice looked away and blushed. She knew he had read her mind so there was no point in denying it. Aside from Jasper no one else knew of her penchant for being spanked.

"Apparently Alice likes being spanked," Edward said.

"So voyeurism isn't your only kink huh?" Bella laughed.

Edward kissed and lapped at the blood on Alice's other buttock.

"What about you Bella?" Alice looked back at the other woman. "What little kinks have you discovered?"

"Blood, you know about. Apparently being licked by a beautiful woman is something I'm into too."

Edward kissed the small of Alice's back, listening to the women.

Alice Cullen gave Bella's clit another tease. This time she didn't complain. Edward moved down, he stuck out his tongue pressing it to her pussy. He kissed. He swallowed a drop of blood. He spanked her. "Are you going to be good to Bella Alice?"

"Of course," Alice said, as if shocked by the very notion that she wouldn't be.

Edward spanked her. He kept his tongue out, moving it up, up between her buttocks, following the trail of blood. Smack! Smack! Alice moaned. Edward's tongue travelled collecting the blood from Alice's ass crack. His tongue swept over her asshole and she made a little whimpering sound. Once he had taken the last of the blood from her bottom he spanked her, three quick hard blows that made her yelp.

"Make her come Alice," Edward said with a hint of authority in his voice. Alice felt a chill go up her spine. There was something in that commanding tone that made her want to do whatever he wished. That was something she'd never thought she'd be turned on by.

Alice met Bella's gaze again and then put her mouth to her cunt. Spreading the lips with her thumbs Alice focused on Bella's hard little clitoris. Bella thrust her hips. Alice moaned, her lips vibrating around Bella's clit, when Edward spanked her. He gave her three firm spanks, paused, then gave her another trio.

Alice sucked on Bella's clit. She was slow at first, then faster. Harder. She put her hands on Bella's hips, digging in with her fingernails, holding her to her mouth. She purred her tongue against Bella's clit, vibrating her tongue fasted than any human could. At the same time Alice felt and heard Edward moving behind her. His hands were on her ass, squeezing and massaging both cheeks. His right hand left her, then she felt him shuffle in closer to her.

She paused in her clit play when his cock came into contact with her pussy. She looked to Bella again, buzzing her tongue on her clit and within a few seconds...

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Bella cried out, shaking with pleasure. Alice slowed her tongue's motion, still looking up at her.

"That is so hot," Bella said. "Keep looking at me, I want to watch your face when he goes inside."

Alice did as asked, eyes never leaving Bella's as Edward rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit.

"Fuck her," Bella said.

"Gladly," Edward replied. Alice felt his hard cock lining up with her entrance. He gave her another spank. She arched her back, mouth and eyes widening, still looking at Bella, as Edward penetrated her. Edward Cullen. Her adoptive brother. His cock was inside her.

As he eased in Alice's fingernails dug deeper into Bella's skin. Edward gave her rear a slap then reversed direction for a couple of inches before thrusting deeper into her pussy.

Bella's left hand move down her body to between her legs. She started rubbing her own clit while watching her husband fuck one of her best friends. It was surreal and so erotic. Bracing herself on the forest floor with her right hand Alice stroked her left over Bella's pussy. She thrust two fingers inside, matching Edward's rhythm.

The two women moaned together, Edward increased the pace and so did Alice. Together the three of them fucked hard. Edward spanked Alice, picking up on her silent desire for it. Edward felt so good inside her, his cock pounding, she added a third finger and kept pumping her fingers in Bella.

Another beam of sunlight swept over the trio, setting off a shimmer of sparkles from them. Edward smacked Alice's glittering bottom. Alice could smell the rich scent of Bella's sex and could still taste is on her lips.

Bella came first. The combination of Alice's and her own stimulation triggered her peak. A few seconds later Alice joined her in orgasm. Her body shook. She closed her eyes. Fiery joy overwhelmed her. Her ecstatic cry was loud and free.

The clenching spasms of Alice's cunt around his cock triggered Edward's climax. He groaned, feeling pulses of pleasure as cum spurted into his adoptive sister.

The three of them relaxed, content, collapsed onto their backs. Alice lay looking up at the leaves above, Bella was to her right, Edward on the left. She felt a happy warm glow. She felt like her skin was alive and shining without the help of the sun. She closed her eyes and let herself be relaxed and good. A bliss came over her mind. Thoughts of guilt or of Jasper were far from her mind. There was peace. There were sounds of life all around. Small animals. Leaves rustling in the breeze.

Alice felt a hand on her thigh. She opened her eyes. It was Bella. She was smiling in that wicked way again, the same smile she had given her when she had caught her spying. That was the thing about young vampires; their sexual hunger and stamina were vast.

Like a predator Bella pounce. She kissed Alice with as much hunger and lust as their first contact. Alice glance at Edward as Bella moved down to lavish attention on her breasts with her hands and mouth. Edward seemed happy to watch his wife.

"Ouch!" Alice explained when Bella bit her nipple.

"Sorry, got kinda carried away there," Bella said.

"It's okay, just a little less teeth."

"Got it," Bella nodded and took the offended nipple in her mouth again, massaging it with her tongue. She then switched to the other nipple, sucking and licking it for a few seconds.

Bella moved down, pushing Alice's legs apart. "Fuck that's beautiful," she said. Alice's pussy was glistening with her wetness and with Edward's cum. She ran a finger over Alice's cunt, gathering some of the mixture of fluids. She licked her finger clean. "Mmm tastes good too."

Bella's first few licks were uncertain, her inexperience with women showing. Alice closed her eyes as Bella grew bolder, her tongue hitting all the right...

 

 

When her eyes snapped open Jasper was looking at her with concern.

"Alice?"

She took in her surroundings. The bedroom she shared with her husband. She felt a flash of guilt about the vision she had just had. But it was just a vision. It hadn't happened. Yet. She smiled at her husband.

"Did you see something?" there was worry on his face, he was imagining that she had seen some new horror befalling the Cullens.

Alice nodded. "Nothing bad my love. Nothing bad."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Lets's go for a run in the woods," Alice said and took her husband's hand. It was the one thing she wanted to change about what she had seen. She wanted to have sex with Edward and Bella. She wanted the blood and the lust and being Bella's first female lover.

But in the real event she wanted Jasper there too.

 

  
Alice put her finger to her lips, indicating Jasper should be quiet as they scaled the tree. She took his hand and squeezed as they watched. Edward was on his back. Bella was sucking his cock. Just like her vision.

Alice smiled.


End file.
